


"Domestic" Life

by CloudBomb3r



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like You Will Get Diabetes From This Fluff, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic life can be hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBomb3r/pseuds/CloudBomb3r
Summary: Felicia and Keaton get through their day, both in a unique way. Marriage can make life sweeter, it seems.
Relationships: Felicia/Flannel | Keaton
Kudos: 6





	"Domestic" Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> I didn't want my only work on this site to be smut, so I wrote some actual fluff. I actually learned how to format a good story.  
> Of course, Felicia and Keaton are my OTP and I WILL go down with this ship.  
> Enjoy!

When Felicia woke up, and her instincts led to getting dressed, preparing her chores for her lord Corrin, and praying to the gods above for a day with no mistakes. When she opens her eyes, however, she sees a cozy bedroom, one unlike the barracks of the Astral Plane, and she is quickly reminded that the war is over, there was peace between Nohr and Hoshido, and Corrin became the king of Valla. She made the decision of settling down, giving up the service industry, and living with her wolfskin husband, Keaton, who is now beginning to wake up.

“Morning, Felicia.” He says with a yawn. Felicia always enjoys waking up to that handsome face of his.

“Good morning, Keaton.” She replies with a smile.

They both get out of bed, get dressed, and attempt to cook breakfast. Their goal is simple. Crack the eggs, put them on the pan, and let them heat until cooked. There was only one problem. They were both horrendous at cooking. The last time Felicia cooked something, it almost looked like mire from a swamp, and Keaton’s dishes look so horrible, everyone almost fainted at the sight, gods forbid anyone sampled it.

“This should be good! Just heat it up! Should be simple enough.” Keaton said, nonchalantly.

“No no no no no!” Felicia started. “There’s more to it than that! First you gotta put oil in the pan, make sure there isn’t any eggshells, put salt and pepper, and on top of all that, you have to make sure it doesn’t burn! There’s so much to pay attention to! We’re gonna starve!”

When she was done with her tangent, Felicia noticed Keaton was gone, and she then saw him at their stove, already cooking the eggs, and in that moment, her mind started to go blank. Everything could go wrong, he could burn it, there could be a fire, it could burn their house down, they’d be homeless, and-

“Should I stop?”

Felicia snapped back to reality, and took a look at the eggs. They were a little overdone, but looked edible. She said yes immediately, before he could damage them.

Once plated, they sat down, and took a bite. It could’ve been better, but it actually tasted like food! Felicia was excited, because one of the two cooking failures actually cooked a decent meal! She felt so proud, seeing him succeed at what she couldn’t. She couldn’t help but smile.

“See? I told you, simple!” Keaton said with a smile. “All that nonsense about ‘seasoning’ and ‘oil’ and other fancy stuff is just extra!”

“Y-yeah, but I grew up serving fancy food to Lord Corrin, I always watched Sis cook fried eggs for breakfast.” Felicia replied. “She even taught me how to cook fried eggs! I remember the look on Corrin’s face as he forced it down, though, ehehe...” She felt guilty, reminiscing on that.

“You don’t need to look so down, Felicia. I’m sure you can improve on a lot of things! Just try your hardest, and don’t ever give up!” Keaton said with a beaming face.

Keaton was the last person Felicia expected to receive inspirational advice from, all things considered. How sweet of him, cheering up his wife with only words and a smile. Felicia was caught off guard, and couldn’t stop blushing.

After that whole breakfast ordeal, the next mission was surviving the rest of the day. Keaton, as head of the wolfskin pack, was to go hunting with them, foraging for any treasure. Felicia, a human, and his wife, was to stay at home and  _ not _ burn the house down. The only problem, she has a hard time passing the time. Without service to keep her company, her methods of respite are scarce. Laundry, she often finds herself rewashing because she trips and the clothing falls in the mud. Cooking, she often burns it and it tastes horrible. Embroidery, she pricks herself a lot, and her work doesn’t even look correct. So many pastimes, so many possibilities of failure.

Making tea, however, she could try. It wouldn’t hurt to buttle, once in a while. At her home in the Ice Tribe, her father and Flora liked her tea the most. She could never make tea for anyone, because the old staff in the Northern Fortress told her not to make her tea, because the recipient should decide how they want their tea, but there’s no one to boss her around anymore, so she could make her own special Ice Tribe tea.

“Don’t warm the cup, chill the tea without freezing it, pour the tea, use a spoonful of sugar, stir the tea, drop a few ice shards, put the cup on the tray, pick up the tray, walk to the table!”

She then made the journey to their living room, trying not to trip.

“Slooooowly walk! Heel first, toes last! Scan surroundings! Stop walking if I have to! Don’t take risks!”

Felicia makes it to the table, and then she takes a sip.

“Oh no! It’s cold! Oh wait, I made it that way.” She laughed. It was sweet, it reminded her of her home, in the Ice Tribe.

Night falls, and the pack comes home. Keaton comes home with a bag of ‘goodies’. Many of which being; dead bugs, a ball of cobwebs, a single rib, a broken antler, and rotten tree bark, all of which Felicia demands for them to be put in The Pile. However, Keaton reserved some special treasures for Felicia.

“Oh, wait! I found this at the bottom of a lake! It were real shiny, and I thought you’d like it!” Keaton said, excited.

The rock was smooth and sparkly, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. But it wasn’t the stone itself she was entranced with, it was the fact it was found at the bottom of a lake.

“A lake…”

“Huh?”

“That time, when you proposed to me, I accidentally threw the ring into the lake on reflex. I accepted, and we went diving in the lake for it.” Felicia explained.

“Yeah, that’s part of the reason I got it. It reminded me of the happiest time of my life.” Keaton said, blushing.

“I love it. Thank you, Keaton.” Felicia said, with a blush.

She kissed him on the lips, and it tasted sweet, like the tea she made earlier. Keaton’s tail couldn’t wag any faster. It was these moments of intimacy that made life more enjoyable for her. He couldn’t help but kiss back, enjoying this sweet gesture for a little while longer. Felicia loved to be held in his arms, hearing his heartbeat and feeling the rising of his chest when he breathes.

The last part of the day, sleeping. Keaton and Felicia curl up and lie on their bed, waiting for sleep to take them. Felicia wonders about how her friends are doing, wondering how Corrin and Azura are doing in Valla, wondering how her sister is back at home in the Ice Tribe, and the last thought on her mind is wondering what is Keaton currently thinking about right now. Keaton thinks about Kaden, Laslow, and his other friends from the former army, but the thought occupying his mind the most, is wondering how else he’s going to make Felicia happy. As the both of them drift off to sleep, the thought of each other comforts them, in their domestic life together.


End file.
